


Ритуал требует жертв

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Сильные заклинания не обходятся без ритуальных жертвоприношений.





	Ритуал требует жертв

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/~fk-2017/p213906262.htm?oam#more4
> 
> Ритуальное жертвоприношение (неграфично).

— Не спи — замёрзнешь, — раздался над ухом ворчливый голос Рагнора.

Рафаэль встряхнулся и открыл глаза. Рагнор стоял над ним, уперев руки в бока и выразительно поглядывая в угол, где лежала жертва ритуала, скованная толстой железной цепью.

— Иди посмотри, чего она там дёргается!

Рафаэль окинул взглядом Камиллу, которая судорожно вертелась, насколько позволяли путы, и лениво зевнул:

— Я же говорил, она наркомана какого-то надкусила. Это просто ломка, не волнуйся, не убежит.

Рагнор бросил на Камиллу взгляд, полный сомнения, вздохнул и снова направился в центр комнаты, дочерчивать древние руны.

Они неспроста вызывались провести мощный ритуал, призванный вновь лишить этот мир магии и, главное, избавиться от демона, который сумел-таки просочиться через портал в параллельный мир. (Чёртовы сумеречные охотники. Создают проблемы, даже когда их больше здесь не существует.)

Основной причиной участия для Рафаэля была Камилла. Она десятки лет успешно управляла кланом и придерживалась единственной заповеди вампиров: не убий — пока не погибли её Порабощённые. Она превратила их давно, ещё когда нижний мир процветал, а не прятался бог знает где. Порабощённые были старше Рафаэля в два, а то и в три раза — они не признавались и вообще не горели желанием общаться близко общаться с кем-то, кроме Камиллы. Как ни странно, всегда заносчивая и высокомерная, она любила их как своих детей и относилась с нежностью и добротой. Рафаэль никогда не понимал, как может сочетаться желание выпить их кровь с такой искренней привязанностью.

Но случилось то, что случилось: после исчезновения магии Порабощённые постепенно угасали, и однажды вечером вампиры нашли их мёртвые тела. Камилла сначала заперлась у себя, и Рафаэль не мог поверить, что она плакала. Зато он с лёгкостью поверил в то, что она принялась кусать примитивных, что было строжайше запрещено. То ли из-за отсутствия магии, то ли из-за повальной выживаемости слабых детей, что раньше было делом немыслимым, укушенные примитивные умирали до того, как успеешь поесть. Были и сильные, здоровые люди, но поди отличи их в толпе.

Массовые смерти теперь становились достоянием газет и телеканалов, а профессионализм и возможности детективов год от года росли. Обнаружить себя, чтобы началась охота и разразилась небывалая война, не хотел никто. Но ещё больше не хотелось, чтобы о них узнали потомки сумеречных охотников. Кто знает, вдруг они оставили шанс вернуть себе силу и власть?

Поэтому вампиров, осмелившихся покуситься на примитивных, убивали. Но Камилла не была просто вампиром — она была одной из древнейших, и поймать её было не так легко. Она попалась только позавчера, когда выпила кровь первого попавшегося, и по счастливой случайности это был наркоман. С помощью портала они с Рагнором перенесли её в Лондон, к нему домой, и посадили на цепь, дожидаться своего часа.

Рагнор дочертил руны и теперь нелепо ползал по полу, стараясь не размазать мел и расставить свечи.

— Готов? — спросил он, вставая наконец и окидывая взглядом россыпь магических знаков.

— Угу, — отозвался Рафаэль и устроился в кресле поудобнее.

Рагнор подошёл к столу, где лежала открытая на нужной странице магическая книга, колбочки с кровью всех рас сумеречного мира и ритуальный нож. Он прочитал первое заклинание, и свечи вспыхнули. Как сказал маг, который впервые проводил ритуал, это верный признак того, что всё проходит как надо.

Рафаэль поёжился, вспомнив, сколько пришлось искать его, сколько людей и не людей пришлось расспрашивать, чтобы в итоге получить заветную книгу, вручив взамен рецепт восстановления магических сил, который прежде знал только Магнус.

Магнус… Рафаэль покосился на Камиллу, которая, казалось, пыталась вывернуться наизнанку от боли, и прикрыл глаза. Его ждёт большой скандал, когда Магнус узнает. Он был жалостливым и, по мнению Рафаэля, чересчур добрым. Он вряд ли позволил бы её убить, даже зная строгие традиции вампиров. Даже зная, что эта смерть предотвратит рождение магов, которым суждено быть выброшенными, как их с Алеком сыну. И зная, что демон больше не убьёт чьих-то родителей, оставив сиротами маленьких детей, как этот несчастный мальчик из Буэнос-Айреса.

А других преступников под рукой не было.

Но не только поэтому они с Рагнором решили утаить кровавую часть ритуала. Камилла вдруг стала следить за Магнусом и его семьёй: сходила на концерт Саймона, на художественную выставку Джослин и Клэри, под видом клиента просочилась в Институт (и зачем они работают допоздна? Моргенштерн, зная о нижнем мире, мог бы быть предусмотрительнее). Рафаэль вздрагивал от предположений, что она могла задумать. Но не собирался их проверять. Если бы Камилла не нашла наркомана, он вколол бы ей их мерзкую, отравленную кровь сам. Или заманил бы в ловушку. Или, в конце концов, подгадав момент, набросился бы с этой цепью. Но не допустил бы, чтобы она снова убивала или тем более испортила Магнусу жизнь.

Рагнор уже по очереди открывал колбочки и выливал на центральную, мощнейшую руну кровь. Значит, скоро очередь Рафаэля. Рагнор наотрез отказался кого-то убивать.

Наконец он обернулся, намекая, что уже пора.

Камилла продолжала извиваться, едва не выскальзывая из рук, но почему-то так и не открыла глаз и ни разу не застонала. Что ж, ей же легче, и Рафаэлю тоже.

Он подтащил Камиллу к нужной руне и уложил на неё. Пришлось сесть сверху, чтобы она не укатилась, и попросить Рагнора подержать ей руки. Для начала нужно было начертить ту же руну на её теле.

От прикосновений ножа кровь пузырилась и застывала отвратительной корочкой, вызывая желание немедленно её смыть. Если бы это было обычное оружие, раны сразу затянулись бы, но нож, сделанный Железными Сёстрами специально для этого ритуала, не позволял.

Как только Рафаэль закончил, Камилла замерла, будто её пригвоздили к полу. Рафаэль встал и тихо выдохнул: так будет легче вонзить нож. Как будто она уже мертва.

Рагнор произнёс очередную часть заклинания и ткнул Рафаэля в плечо. Преодолевая тошноту, он быстро ударил её в сердце и отступил на шаг, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, как Камилла превращается в пыль.

Стук упавшего ножа ознаменовал конец ритуала. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем Рафаэль почувствовал ужасное головокружение, а на глаза как будто набросили тёмную ткань.

— Так было и в прошлый раз? — спросил он, когда стало легче, и он обнаружил себя и Рагнора на полу.

— Не так сильно, — признался он. — Тогда я был далеко от Идриса, так что почувствовал лишь, как уходит магия. Надо сказать, от мощных заклинаний бывает и не такое. Легко отделались.

Он достал заранее приготовленное зелье и залпом его выпил.

— Ты так и не сказал Магнусу, да?

— Завтра, — быстро ответил Рафаэль. — Он сутки не спал и наверняка сейчас занят тем же, чем и ты.

— Вот поэтому и лучше рассказать прямо сейчас, — хохотнул Рагнор, — пока он сонный и не может превратить тебя в статую. Впрочем, — сказал он серьёзно, — судя по тому, какими глазами он смотрит на Алека и на сына, она не настолько его волнует, так что дело твоё. Пойдём лучше отмечать моё первое большое приключение за сто тридцать лет.

Рафаэль кивнул и встал, поглядывая на заполненный бар друга. Он был только рад отложить объяснения на потом.


End file.
